Bossy & Chiba
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: La nueva clienta de Darien Chiba es otra galaxia. Él puede manejar su autoritarismo. Puede tolerar que se crea psíquica. Pero lo que su cuerpo fabuloso le hace, podría hacerlo perder la cabeza. Serena no puede apartarse de su última obra, posiblemente su mejor trabajo. A medida que se esfuerza por comprender lo que el mundo de los espíritus está tratando de decirle,... LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Bossy & Chiba**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Jaid Black** **y el nombre de la novela es Bossy & Clyde, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Nota 2: el titulo de la novela son los apellidos de los protagonistas.**

**Nota 3: esta adaptación tiene 5 capítulos en total.**

**Historia dedicada a mis amigas Nayer y Gaby n_n se les quiere.**

**Argumento**

La nueva clienta de Darien Chiba es otra galaxia. Él puede manejar su autoritarismo. Puede tolerar que se crea psíquica. Pero lo que su cuerpo fabuloso le hace, podría hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Serena no puede apartarse de su última obra, posiblemente su mejor trabajo. A medida que se esfuerza por comprender lo que el mundo de los espíritus está tratando de decirle, también tiene que luchar contra la creciente atracción hacia el hosco hombre de las cavernas, como lo es Chiba.

Darien está decidido a conseguir a Serena. Y no hay poderes psíquicos, o dolorosos recuerdos que lo puedan asustar.

**Capitulo 1**

"Temo que este no."

"No entiendo."

"¿Que no comprende, señor? Es feo. Lo odio."

Darien Chiba pasó una mano sobre su creciente barba, mientras trataba de dar sentido a la pequeña y extraña criatura parada a su lado. Bronceada, rubia, ojos azules y figura llena, era una hermosa mujer desde un punto de vista estético. No que llamara la atención por ningún medio convencional, excepto en una forma provocativamente carnal.

Conocía todo tipo de mujeres, desde bailarinas a contadoras, de actrices a maestras de escuela, pero honestamente podría decir que nunca había encontrado, y mucho menos deseado completamente, a una mujer como Sere Tsukino. Una autoproclamada artista psíquica con un aire de _apenas me libre del manicomio_. Realmente no podía entender por qué se ponía duro como una roca con solo captar un soplo de su perfume.

Su nombre real era Serena Tsukino y, por lo que le habían advertido, ella odiaba cuando la gente se tomaba la libertad de acortar su nombre a Sere. Darien hizo una nota mental de usar esa técnica de tortura muy pronto si ella no dejaba de embromarlo frustrándolo con toda esa mierda.

Serena había contratado a su empresa, Chiba & Masterson, para renovar su recién adquirido departamento en Manhattan, de una habitación. Quería que su casa fuera "el retiro ideal, con un poco de aura" y había usado su así llamada habilidad psíquica para decidirse cuál del gran número de constructoras de la ciudad de

Nueva York contrataría. Durante la semana pasada había deseado más de una vez que sus premoniciones, o más probablemente las páginas amarillas, no la hayan conducido a él.

"Señora Tsukino…." Darien respiro profundo y exhaló lentamente. Ella no podría atraparlo. De ninguna forma "Estoy tratando de entender qué es exactamente lo que encuentra feo en esta pared, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi equipo ni siquiera la ha construido, estoy un tanto perplejo".

Él forzó una sonrisa, contento de poder escupir esa frase con calma, pero un poco brusca. Casi podía entender su aversión a una pared que realmente existía, ¿pero una imaginaria?

Joder, la mujer era una chiflada.

"Pero la _va _a construir", dijo Serena secamente. "Y luego pintarla."

"Dijo que la quería pintada."

"Sí. ¡Pero no dije que quería que fuera amarillo canario! Dios mío. Mi alcohólica tía vomitaría una bilis más bonita que ese color."

"No va a ser pintado de amarillo. Será el tono exacto de azul-violeta que pidió."

"Eso no es lo que vi en la visión que tuve esta mañana."

"Oh, Santo Dios."

"¡Vi claramente a un miembro de su equipo pintar mi pared de un color amarillo impío!"

Sus fosas nasales llamearon como si todo esto realmente hubiera pasado. Darien no sabía si reír, llorar, gritarle para que encontrara a otro constructor, follarla hasta que se callara o todo lo anterior. Él se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente. La mujer lo estaba conduciendo hacia el mismo estado mental psicótico en el cual ella vivía.

Nada ni nadie lo cabreaban. Nunca. Y no quería que ella fuera la primera.

¿Y qué la hacía tan condenadamente atractiva? Darien era el tipo de hombre cuya naturaleza se regía por la lógica y la ciencia. No lidiaba bien con sentimentalismos femeninos, por no hablar de los de cuco psíquicos. Él era estoico y controlado, fuerte y concreto. No levantaba la voz ni usaba su fuerza física para acobardar a otros. Y nunca perdía la calma.

Y entonces llego Sere Tsukino.

Podía sentir la necesidad de gritar, de golpear a alguien, a punto de explotar. Ella estaba metiéndose debajo de su piel y poniendo patas arriba su bien ordenado mundo.

"Mi aura es sensible," Serena dijo secamente, "No puede _y no tolerará _el color de mucosidad podrida recubriendo mi pared."

Los puños de Darien se apretaron a sus costados. Era eso o hacer un agujero a través de la inexistente pared en cuestión.

Serena Tsukino estaba más loca que la mierda de murciélagos. Y su pene estaba tan duro que le dolía. No sabía si estaba enojado con ella por ser una demente de primera o de sí mismo por ser atraído por una mujer que transformó a Sybil1 en una cuerda en comparación.

Él agitó la orden de trabajo en su rostro. "Lo he escrito aquí mismo—F4, el cual es el color azul violeta como puede ver. La pared se pintará de ese color según sus instrucciones." Su mandíbula se apretó. Dulce Dios, aún podría soportar mucho más. De vuelta de sus días del Ejército, Darien había sobrevivido dos guerras y diez emboscadas enemigas sin desmoronarse, pero esta pequeña y extraña mujer podría derribarlo. "¡Será construida al final de la semana. Se puede pintar al gusto de su maldita aura para el fin de semana! ¿Está satisfecha, _Sssseñorita _Tsukino?"

Sus manos se plantaron desafiantemente en sus caderas, pero no dijo nada. Sus miradas se encontraron en una guerra de voluntades, sus lobunos ojos azules se estrecharon. El silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Él le gritó. El estallido de pasión le dejó el corazón acelerado, aleteo nasal y su pecho jadeante. Aprendió hace mucho tiempo a no permitir que sus emociones lo vencieran. Tales despliegues preocupaban a las personas.

Darien era consiente que su tamaño y estructura muscular eran intimidantes para los hombres y mujeres por igual. Había permaneció de pie, sólido con sus poderosos seis pies, seis pulgadas que disfrutaba desde noveno grado. A los treinta y ocho años de vida, nadie fue tan estúpido como para comenzar una pelea con él.

Las personas instintivamente se cuidaban de hombres que lucían su masa y fuerza muscular. Sin embargo, Serena Tsukino lo miró como si hubiese matado mosquitos más espeluznantes que él. No estaba seguro de si debía estar impresionado o irritado.

Aparentemente su miembro pensó que debería estar excitado. El muy maldito estaba presionando con fuerza contra sus jeans, expulsando una gota pre-semen. La chiflada y su aura lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ella se volvió con un silbido de su delgada falda y miro la pared invisible. Siempre vestía como una vampira gitana, un aspecto que le sentaba perfectamente.

Invariablemente usaba ropa de color negro de la cabeza a los pies, con los dedos y las muñecas decoradas con aros enjoyados y brazaletes de todos los colores bajo el sol.

"Si", Serena dijo finalmente, poniendo fin al prolongado y tenso silencio. Se dio la vuelta, mostrándole un indicio del tobillo y un mechón de rizos rubios. Había visto más piel en una monja, pero su pene parecía pensar que se encontraban en un club de striptease. "Estoy satisfecha".

Si sólo _él _lo estuviera. Darien frunció el ceño seriamente. Temió hacer combustión espontánea si no salía del apartamento pronto. Ya era suficiente.

"Bien", el gruño. "Volveré mañana."

"¡Impresionante!"

"¡Inquietante!"

"¡Pura genialidad!"

Serena recordó los elogios entusiastas que Mina y Andrew le habían dado hace una hora con respecto a su más reciente proyecto artístico. De no ser por la tendencia de Serena hacia la autocrítica, se habría atrevido a llamar a la vívida interpretación emocional una obra maestra. Fue definitivamente lo mejor que alguna vez pintó.

Ella sabía que sus dos mejores amigas habían querido decir cada palabra de sus elogios. Para empezar, ambas eran colegas artistas y reconoció la necesidad que su clase albergaba por la brutal honestidad. Y siendo de empatía sensible como era... bueno, era difícil, si no imposible engañar a Serena con palabras falsas y vacías.

Hubo muchas veces a lo largo de los años en que había deseado que las cosas fueran normales—que _ella _fuera normal—pero esa no era la vida con la que tuvo que lidiar.

Serena se había vuelto consciente de sí misma a la tierna edad de cinco años. Siempre supo que era diferente a otros niños de su misma edad, pero hasta el jardín de infantes no había entendido lo diferente que era. Su madre se refería a ella como _especial _y la llamaba _bendecida_. Los niños de la escuela se burlaron sin piedad, optando por _fenómeno _en vez de _especial _y _poseída _por _bendecida_.

Mientras que las chicas del barrio jugaban afuera, saltaban la cuerda y disfrutaban de la rayuela, ella dibujó y pintó imágenes de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en cualquier parte, desde el día anterior a miles de años atrás. Por lo general no sabía quienes eran los personajes de sus dibujos y pinturas, pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado que, por cualquier razón, los fantasmas de los muertos querían que sus historias fueran narradas.

Y así Serena las contaba, con honestidad, algunas veces con cada desconsolador detalle.

Su última pintura era probablemente la recreación más inquietante de los acontecimientos pasados que alguna vez plasmó en un lienzo. No podría decir porque era lo más triste que alguna vez pintó, pero algo acerca de _su obra de arte _de tres paneles, estrujó su corazón.

El primer panel mostraba a un chico, apenas un adolescente, siendo molestado sin piedad por otros niños. Monstruosamente alto para su edad, el niño permanecía de pie estoico en la escuela. Su madre lo miraba con el corazón destrozado, queriendo proteger a su hijo del dolor, pero sabiendo que el cáncer que se la estaba comiendo viva seguía su curso. Su hijo tendría que ser fuerte y capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

El segundo panel mostraba un par de años en el futuro, el funeral de su madre. El gigante niño estaba llorando en silencio mientras miraba hacia abajo a lo que quedaba del frágil cuerpo de su madre. Había querido tanto ser aceptado por los otros niños antes de que muriera, así sabría que él estaría bien, pero eso jamás sucedió. Sus compañeros nunca más se fijaron en él. Debían ser unos tontos, pero lo ignoraron como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

El panel final de la pintura mostraba el fantasma de la madre en vívido azul y remolinos púrpura por encima de su ataúd. Ella se inclinaba hacia su hijo que ya no podía verla, tratando de decirle que sabía que iba a crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre extraordinario. La altura y la fuerza muscular considerada bestial por las normas de la escuela secundaria, serían vistas como un atributo por las mujeres y un punto de envidia por otros hombres cuando él fuera adulto. Se moría por sostener a su hijo, para asegurarle que su amor siempre estaría con él, pero ella habitaba en un mundo diferente del niño ahora y no podía romper el portal que los separaba.

Los ojos de Serena crecieron brumosos mientras miraba la pintura. Deseaba saber quien chico era para poder darle el cuadro. Suspiró, dándose cuenta que tal suerte raramente era concedida. Lo único que podía hacer era venderlo, esperando que terminara en las manos de la persona adecuada. Con los años había aprendido a consolarse de esta manera, sabiendo que era muy poco lo que podía hacer.

Estuvo tentada de quedarse con esta pintura en particular, que la llamaba en muchos niveles. También perdió a su madre a temprana edad y definitivamente sabía lo que se sentía al ser tildada de fenómeno. Pero, solitaria y teniendo solo dos amigas, Serena sabía que muchas personas probablemente verían a la pintura más como vendible que para quedarse en su estudio. No tenía más remedio que poner la obra de arte psíquica a la venta en su próxima colección.

Dándole la espalda a la pintura, Serena se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de la estrecha calle de Manhattan. La empresa contratista que había contratado, Chiba & Masterson, llevaría a cabo la renovación de su nueva casa en aproximadamente dos semanas. Ella no podía esperar para mudarse a un apartamento mucho más grande. La ventaja de vivir donde trabajaba se estaba convirtiendo en algo físicamente agotador.

Recordando la conversación anterior con el propietario de la empresa constructora, sus labios se apretaron mientras se alejaba de la ventana y cruzaba el pequeño estudio hacia su cocina, incluso más pequeña.

No sabía si fue porque era un hombre grande y amenazante que lo encontró tan guapo, pero su atracción por él era innegable. Él fruncía el ceño más de lo que sonreía, gruñía en vez de reírse. Era complicado y pomposo y, obviamente no creía que los empáticos existían realmente, no de su tipo ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, el deseo de tener un tórrido romance con un gamberro tedioso golpeó a su libido tan agudamente como los recuerdos que rasgaban a través de su psique.

"Debo estar volviéndome loca", murmuró, con el sonido de platos golpeándose mientras buscaba su taza de té favorita. "Darien Chiba _no _es mi tipo."

Apagando el hervidor y echando una bolsita de té de hierbas en su taza, Serena se consoló a sí misma con la noción de que la atracción que sintió fue puramente física y sin duda unilateral. Era tan alto como para hacerla sentir pequeña, a pesar de que en realidad medía cinco pies y seis pulgadas y pesaba aproximadamente ciento cincuenta libras en un buen día. Era de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, y tan musculoso como lo era de alto. Él era...

¡Oh, olvídalo! Ella nunca tendría que preocuparse de que descubriera su extraña atracción por él, por un hombre como él, un hombre que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, nunca notaría una persona como ella aparte de mirarla estúpidamente. Los de su tipo nunca lo hacían.

Irritada, con violencia apretó la bolsita de té caliente sobre la taza, causando que se rompiera además de rociar con hojas de hierbas por todos lados. "¡Maldición!"

Juró mientras limpiaba el desorden. Renunció a tomar su precioso café con cafeína por té descafeinado hace una semana y se encontró, no por primera vez, lamentando esa decisión.

Apretó los dientes mientras su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana. Oró para que

Darien terminara su nuevo apartamento pronto y no verse obligada a tratar con él nunca más.

Y preferiblemente antes de que la volviera completamente loca.

Continuara…

**1****Un personaje de múltiples personalidades: . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bussy & Clyde**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Jaid Black** **y el nombre de la novela es Bussy & Clyde, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Nota 2: el titulo de la novela son los apellidos de los protagonistas.**

**Capítulo 2**

"Tenemos que terminar la casa de Tsukino antes de lo previsto", predijo Darien a su socio de negocios, Andrew Masterson, pidiendo más pizza y cerveza. "Luego podemos pasar al apartamento de la cantante que está abajo en el Soho."

"Supermodelo", corrigió Darien.

"¿Huh?"

"Es una supermodelo, no una cantante."

"Oh. Bueno, lo que sea. El punto es que debemos terminarlo antes de lo previsto."

Darien lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa como Andrew pellizcaba lo que se suponía era una pieza microscópica de pelusa de la manga de la chaqueta de su traje de diseño costoso. Suspiró, suprimiendo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Él quería a su compañero como a un hermano, pero el hombre le ponía una G a gilipollas. Después de que Andrew terminara su pizza y de arreglar simétricamente el tenedor y el cuchillo a ambos lados del plato, Darien le formulo una pregunta.

"¿Has conocido a Serena Tsukino?"

"Sí," le confirmó Andrew. Tomó su jarra de cerveza y la inspecciono visualmente por cualquier atisbo de mosquitos muertos, parásitos, alimentos crujientes que hubiera pasado por alto el lavavajillas, y Dios sabe qué más, antes de tomar un trago y volver a bajar la jarra. "Una señora extraña si me preguntas."

"Es algo así como lo que le dijo el comal a la olla negra2", dijo Darien graciosamente.

"No _soy _extraño," replicó de regreso Andrew. "Soy Exigente".

"Muy bien. Exigente y extraño entonces."

Su compañero frunció el ceño. "Los fantasmas no me hablan. No pinto retratos imaginarios de los muertos para ganarme la vida." Otra infinitesimal pelusa fue sacada de la manga y cepillada hasta el suelo. "Solamente prefiero que mi vida sea una máquina limpia y bien aceitada. No hay absolutamente nada extraño en esforzarse por ser mejor."

Darien suspiró. "No era mi intención insultarte. Escucha, amigo, vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy con un humor de mierda."

"¿Por qué? ¿Algo paso entre tú y la Sra. Tsukino hoy?"

"Se podría decir eso."

"Qué intrigante." Andrew le disparo una sonrisa. "Puede ser bizarra, pero no es fea a la vista."

"Nada de eso paso. ¡Y no es bizarra!" Le espetó Darien.

Él desvió la mirada por un momento, tratando de dar sentido a su arrebato. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba cuando su mejor amigo insultaba a Serena. Una cosa era que Darien pensara que era deliciosa y otra cosa que Andrew lo dijera. "Quiero decir que nada sexual pasó."

"¿Qué pasó entonces?"

Andrew observó a Darien perplejo cuando le contó la historia sobre la inexistente pared amarillo-canario. "Estaba muy enojada. Como si todo este incidente imaginario hubiera sucedido en realidad. Fue raro, hombre."

"Está más loca que un billete de tres dólares. Lástima que el Creador desperdició una cara y un cuerpo como ese en alguien que, obviamente, no toma su medicina. "

La mandíbula de Darien se tensó. "De todos modos," gruñó, tratando de ignorar el segundo golpe contra Serena, "Ha sido un día largo."

"Yo diría que está a punto de alargarse."

"¿Huh?"

Las cejas Andrew se subieron mientras miraba a través del pequeño pub. "Ella acaba de entrar. Es posible que desees correr antes de que te acuse de una fechoría futura que no has cometido."

Darien lentamente inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, su oscura mirada buscando a Serena y yendo a ella. Sus dedos y brazos brillaban en una gran cantidad de contraste de colores vivos para que no fuera difícil de encontrar. Su falda gitana y la camisa era negra, como siempre, pero sin embargo el atuendo le hizo hacer una doble toma.

Esta noche la Sra. Tsukino llevaba una ajustada camiseta que terminaba muy por encima de su ombligo, mostrando un anillo del vientre con piedras preciosas. Sus largos rizos de oro fue enclaustrados en un moño suelto, dos suaves zarcillos caían en cascada a ambos lados de su cuello. Sus generosos pechos estaban libres, sin sujetador para ocultar sus duros pezones que empujaban contra la tela. Los globos de carne suave se sacudían un poco al caminar, pero no mucho, lo que le hizo preguntarse si ella se había una cirugía de aumento de seno. Nunca había conocido a una mujer de treinta años cuyos senos estuvieran todavía firmes naturalmente.

Darien trago duramente. A su pene no parecía importarle si esas senos eran reales o falsas. Palpitaba en agonía, obligándose a cambiar de posición en la incomodidad de su asiento.

Mierda. Serena Tsukino podría estar loca, pero era una loca malditamente hermosa.

Respirando profundamente, Darien intentó evitar su creciente excitación.

Esperaba que Andrew no hubiera notado su intensa reacción hacia Serena. No podía comprenderse a sí mismo, por lo que explicarle a otra persona era una misión imposible. Ella estaba como el infierno buena, pero sus personalidades eran como el día y la noche. El mundo de Darien era uno de concreto y tierra, mientras que la existencia de Serena era de humo y etérea.

"Wow". Andrew silbó entre dientes. "No está mal, ¿eh?"

Darien intentó no mostrar reacción alguna a la admiración vocal de su mejor amigo sobre Serena. Fracasó miserablemente.

"Ella es mía", gruñó Darien, su mirada seguía fija en Serena. "Así que apártate."

"¡Whoa!" Darien miró a su compañero a tiempo para verlo casi ahogarse con su cerveza. "_¿Tuya? _¿De qué estás hablando?" Andrew se detuvo. "No quieres decir..."

"No sé qué a mierda me refiero." Darien pasó una atormentada mano por su mandíbula y suspiró. Emociones en conflicto luchaban en su interior. "La mujer está loca y está tratando de volverme tan loco con ella."

La risa suave de Andrew hizo fruncir el ceño a Darien.

"No me estoy riendo," murmuró Darien.

"Yo sí".

"Ya lo veo."

"No creo que la Sra. Tsukino ve las cosas a tu manera, Darien. Mira quien se está sentando junto a ella." La sonrisa de Andrew fue enorme. Quería quitársela a golpes.

Darien volvió su cabeza lentamente, sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron en la pareja sentada en el lado opuesto del bistró italiano. La pareja fue de la mano, hablando en voz baja entre sí desde el lado de la mesa que compartían. Su mandíbula se apretó.

De todos los hombres para salir en Nueva York, Serena Tsukino estaba siendo cortejada por nada más y nada menos que por Seiya Kou. El enemigo de toda la vida de Darien. Hijo de puta.

Seiya hizo que la infancia y adolescencia de Darien estuviera llena de burlas, angustia y tormento. Como mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol del instituto,

Seiya y sus compañeros de escuadrón de matones habían tenido gran placer en humillar a Darien públicamente en cada oportunidad que se les brindaba. Desde hacerlo tropezar en la cafetería, hasta meterle la cabeza a la fuerza en un inodoro repetidas veces. Darien había soportado todo.

No fue sino hasta después de la graduación, cuando Seiya se fue a la universidad en Boston y Darien estudió con una beca completa en la Universidad de Nueva York, que los fantasmas del pasado de su infancia habían debilitado su control sobre la autoestima de Darien. Una vez fue un chico con gafas, desgarbado, y torpe. Sus gafas se convirtieron en lentes de contacto y su físico se desarrollo en sólido, e implacable músculo. Se destacó en sus estudios, tomó deportes y disfruto cada momento de la vida universitaria.

Según los rumores, Seiya era ahora un abogado de tercera clase en un bufete de abogados de tercera categoría en Queens. Tenía una reputación de cazador de ambulancias y de aprovecharse de sus clientes enfermos y heridos. _Una vez imbécil,_ _siempre imbécil_, como Andrew a menudo le decía. Darien sólo deseaba que el haber triunfado tanto en lo profesional y en lo económico por sobre Seiya Kou le hiciera sentir mejor sobre el hecho de que el bastardo estaba de la mano de Serena en este momento.

"Necesito dormir un poco", murmuró Darien, poniéndose de pie. "Ha sido un largo día. Te veré mañana."

Una débil campana sonó, anunciando a un cliente entrar o salir del restaurante, pero ella estaba demasiado centrada en la terrible situación a la mano para notar mucho más. Las fosas nasales de Serena se ensancharon mientras trataba de retira sus manos lejos de las de Seiya. No le gustaría hacer una escena, pero si él no la soltaba pronto iba a hacer precisamente eso.

Y pensar que la había traído al restaurante con el pretexto de estar preocupado por su mejor amiga, ósea _su novia_. Por lo que podía ver, a Seiya solo le preocupaba meterse dentro de las faldas de Serena. Qué idiota.

"¡Escucha!" le espetó, irritada. "Tienes hasta que cuente tres para quitar tus traicioneras manos de las mías, o voy a gritar lo suficientemente alto como para hacer añicos los vidrios."

"Vamos, Sere…"

_"Serena," _gruño. "Y he tenido bastante." Ella amablemente le pidió soltara por lo menos en tres ocasiones. Se acabó. _"Uno. Dos. Tr—"_

Rápidamente tiro de nuevo las manos. Ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

"¿Vas a decirle algo a Mina?" Seiya frunció el ceño. "Porque yo no creo que debas."

"Por supuesto que no."

"No sé qué me pasó. Nunca sucederá de nuevo."

"Eso es cierto por lo menos."

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Madura. Todo lo que harás es herirla. Ella está enamorada de mí."

Afortunadamente, Serena sabía que Mina ya estaba cansada de Seiya Kou y su reputación de ser un completo libertino. Lo que sea Livi vio en él comenzaba a ser un enigma. Su aura era más repugnante que la colonia barata que llevaba.

"No lastimo a la gente que me importa", dijo Serena deliberadamente mientras se ponía de pie. "Por otro lado, no tengo reparos de ninguna clase en destruir a los que detesto." Su sonrisa lo desafió a pensar en ella de nuevo. "Harías bien en recordar eso".

Con una gran salida, Serena se abrió paso por la acera y bajo una escalera estrecha que la llevó a la estación de metro más abajo. Su estado de ánimo era más negro que la medianoche, así que fue feliz de estar envuelta por el denso mar de gente sin nombre ni rostro, todos apresurados por encontrar sus trenes deseados. A algunas personas no les gustaba el anonimato de la vida de la gran ciudad, pero Serena disfrutaba de ello. Después de haber pasado toda su infancia sobresaliendo como una impopular, le encantaba el hecho de que en Manhattan no era más que otra tipa artística en una isla ya llena de ellos.

_Hombres._

No estaba segura si debería confesarle a Mina el comportamiento de Seiya o no.

Mientras su mente gritaba para decirle a Livi todo, su intuición insistió en que no era necesario. Si Serena creía en su sexto sentido, Livi se desharía de el perdedor más temprano que tarde, de todos modos.

El tren se detuvo con un chirrido, sus puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Serena se abrió paso entre la multitud en la plataforma, asegurando de que no tendría que esperar hasta la próxima salida. Suspiró cuando agarró la primera correa que vio, deseando que el tren estuviera vacío para poder dejar caer su trasero en uno de los asientos. _No a esta hora_.

Serena estaba agotada, tanto física como espiritualmente. Tenía un propio problema con que luchar. Saber la inexplicable atracción que sentía hacia un determinado contratista Neandertal. Tratar al desgraciado infiel del novio de Livi esta noche fue el glaseado en la punta de la torta de los hombres.

"Date prisa, tren", murmuró en voz baja. "No hay lugar como el hogar".

**Continuara…**

**Solo diré Rews y que les pareció el capitulo?**

**2 ****Refrán Popular**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bossy & Chiba**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Jaid Black** **y el nombre de la novela es Bossy & Chiba, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Nota 2: el titulo de la novela son los apellidos de los protagonistas.**

**Capitulo 3**

Darien estaba de mal humor cuando se levantó para ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. A pesar de que Serena estaba saliendo con su enemigo mortal, él se había masturbado con las imágenes prohibidas de su Sybil al menos cuatro veces la noche anterior. Y su pene estaba aún más duro que una maldita piedra, cuando se despertó.

Merodeando por el apartamento observó exhaustivamente alrededor, esperaba terminar la remodelación en un tiempo récord. Darien lanzó un gruñido de placer mientras inspeccionaba el impresionante trabajo en que su equipo estaba activamente sumergido. Como de costumbre, sus hombres habían dado en el blanco.

Allí estaba la pequeña plataforma que Serena había pedido para la meditación y yoga. El banco extendido en la ventana donde bebería su té en las mañanas. Los pisos frescamente embaldosados. La pared recién construida que uno de sus hombres comenzaba a pintar de amarillo canario—Él miro dos veces. Y tres veces. Habría mirado cuatro veces, pero no había error en la interpretación del color desprendiéndose de esa brocha y fijándose en esa pared.

Solo que no podía ser…

"Oh joder," gruñó Darien. Parpadeando, rápidamente llegó a sus sentidos. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", Gritó, asustando al pintor que casi dejó caer la brocha al inmaculado piso. "¡Deja de pintar esa maldita pared de amarillo!"

"L-lo siento, Sr. Chiba," el joven trabajador chillo. Él sostuvo en alto una hoja de papel. "La orden que redactó dice color E4—eso es amarillo canario."

Darien le arrebató el papel de las manos. Respiró con calma mientras examinaba la orden de trabajo. No decía E4 decía F4, pero no podía culpar al chico por no ser capaz de leer su letra. Infiernos, casi todos los días el mismo apenas podía leer su propia letra. "Está bien, muchacho," suspiró. "No debería haber gritado. Esto fue sólo un simple malentendido."

Fue a explicarle al chico— Ben, estaba bastante seguro de que ese era su nombre— que la pared debía ser de color azul violeta. Las instrucciones salieron de la boca de Darien, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, así que rápidamente lo apuro a acelerar su trabajo y se metió a la cocina en busca de un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Tenía que haber una explicación. Siempre había una explicación.

_Pero, ¿cómo podía Serena haberlo sabido?_

Quedo estupefacto, como Alicia debió haberlo estado en el país de las maravillas, Darien ya no estaba seguro de lo que era real y que era una fantasía. Él no creía en la clarividencia, ni en psíquicos o cualquier cosa de naturaleza esotérica. El nunca creyó. Y sin embargo, también sabía que las probabilidades de que Serena fuera capaz de _adivinar _con exactitud lo que pasó hoy eran prácticamente nulas.

Se pasó una mano sobre su rostro, áspero con una barba de dos días. Esto era demasiado extraño.

"_¡Mierda!" _Una voz femenina gritó desde el otro cuarto. "¡Se me prometió que esto nunca iba a suceder!"

Él se quedo paralizado.

"¡Esto me está dando dolor de cabeza! ¡Oh, _Dios _mío, este es el más feo de color que he visto en toda mi vida!"

Oh-oh. Si el pobre Ben fue sacudido por el grito de Darien, podía bien imaginarse cómo el chico estaba tomando la pataleta de Serena. Ella podría hacer romper el voto de silencio de un monje con el fin de salvarse a sí mismo de su ira.

"¿Dónde está tu jefe? ¡_Exijo _hablar con él de inmediato!"

Las fosas nasales de Darien estallaron. La lujuria, la confusión, la ira y la actitud defensiva formaron un caos dentro de él. Rondó fuera de la cocina, a la siguiente habitación, a encontrarse cara a cara con la diminuta mujer que podía dar al más avezado de los camioneros algunas lecciones de maldecir.

"Estoy aquí", emergió, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada.

Bueno. Por lo menos él no era el único enloquecido. "Creo que querías hablar conmigo."

Serena quedó inusualmente silenciosa, de pie ante Darien Chiba. ¡Dios del cielo!, él era un hombre apuesto. No del tipo afeminado de las portadas, era rudo y carnal.

El tipo de hombre que, de haber vivido en la Edad de Piedra, no habría tenido problemas en cazar la carne para el clan y despachar a los depredadores de la cueva.

Tragó saliva apenas, la masa seca en su garganta daba la sensación de ser tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. El se veía especialmente bien hoy en un par de jeans y una simple camiseta negra. Fácilmente podría ver la delineación de sus bíceps afilados ondeando debajo de la tela de algodón. Era un hombre alto, de presencia sólida y reconfortante en un mundo que no tenía nada.

Podía sentir que, a pesar del cejo de Darien, el magnetismo que la atrajo hacia él como una polilla a una llama no era unilateral. Había una sensación de ardor en sus ojos, un deseo que estaba en desacuerdo con su postura ruda y el ceño fruncido malhumorado.

Serena desvió la mirada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la extraña atracción. Eran una pareja desigual. Demasiado diferentes. Mientras que los opuestos se pueden atraer, suponía que rara vez se quedaban juntos.

Se obligó a reanudar el contacto visual, aunque el anhelo de tomar distancia era bastante abrumador. "Me prometiste que esto no sucedería", dijo secamente.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. La miró por un momento suspendido en el tiempo, luego sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, a la gente sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando se enfrentan con la verdad de sus habilidades psíquicas. Por alguna razón, su sorpresa la avergonzó en esta ocasión, una pequeña parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que Darien Chiba reaccionara de manera diferente que el tipo promedio.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?", Preguntó en voz baja, sorprendiéndola.

"Yo…"

Ella trató de responder, pero lo siguiente que Serena supo era que estaba siendo tomada del codo y llevada a la cocina. Darien la atrajo junto a él y la giró para mirarla tan pronto como llegaron a su destino. Su rostro era serio, su postura como la una pantera enjaulada. No estaba segura de qué hacer con su comportamiento contradictorio y, por desgracia, su intuición no hablaba.

"Me estás volviendo loco", dijo Darien apretando su tensa mandíbula.

¿_Lo _estaba volviendo loco? Porque fue capaz de predecir con exactitud el futuro, se supuso. Decepcionada de él aunque no tenía derecho de estarlo, le arrancó el brazo de sus manos y giró sobre sus talones para irse. Manos grandes y fuertes la agarraron por detrás y tiraron de ella.

"¡Suéltame!", Serena estaba furiosa, y giró hacia él. "¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¿Una disculpa por lo que soy?"Se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que sonaba y se odió por ello. Obligando a la chica indefensa de su interior a estar a raya, la mujer dura se hizo cargo. "Eso no va a suceder."

"Serena…"

"Déjame ir."

"No."

"Entonces voy a despedirte."

"No me importa."

En un segundo estuvo mirándolo hostilmente, y al siguiente fue elevada de sus pies y presiona con fuerza contra él. Sus manos ásperas agarraron su trasero y la sostuvo mientras su hambrienta boca cubrió la suya.

Darien introdujo la lengua en ella, con la respiración entrecortada. Serena respondió del mismo modo, dejando de lado sus inhibiciones y lo besó con la misma pasión. Ella bajo sus caderas contra él, frotando su vagina contra su considerable erección. Gimió contra su boca y agarró su trasero más fuerte. Se besaron como si ninguno de los dos pudiera obtener suficiente del otro, con toda su frustración sexual a punto de reventar.

Una tos incómoda rompió el hechizo. Sus bocas se separaron.

"Uh..., siento interrumpir, jefe", murmuró un trabajador avergonzado. "Volveré después."

"No," Serena exhaló. No tenía idea de lo que se había apoderado de ella, pero no podía recordar comportarse tan descaradamente con otro hombre. El color carmesí mancho sus mejillas mientras Darien suavemente la bajó. "Yo me iré", ella dio instrucciones al trabajador. "Tú te quedas".

"Serena," Darien apretó los dientes, "Tenemos que hablar."

Ya era demasiado tarde. La fuerte mujer huyó y la niña asustada se hizo cargo.

Serena salió corriendo de la cocina y del que sería pronto su apartamento más rápido de lo que nunca se movió en su vida. "¡Serena!" Le oyó bramar, una inconfundible advertencia en su tono. No le importaba. Su respiración salía en jadeos mientras se precipitó escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta, y esquivó parachoques contra parachoques el tráfico de Manhattan al cruzar la calle.

Ella nunca, jamás, sintió tan poderosa necesidad de estar con un hombre como la que acababa de experimentar con Darien. Para una persona que había levantado muros alrededor de su corazón hace muchos años con el fin de evitar el daño que inevitablemente eso traía, las emociones eran simplemente abrumadoras.

Para cundo llegó a su edificio y tomó el ascensor hasta su apartamento, era un desastre. Serena cerró la puerta tras ella e hizo algo que no se había permitido en muchos años.

Cayó sobre la cama y lloró como un bebé.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como ando con un sueño horrible solo les digo wow¡ lo tiene bien duro para haberse masturbado 4 malayas veces jajajaja. Bueno espero sus Rews y mañana el capitulo 4 temprano (como a las 11am ¬¬ eso es temprano para mi) en la mañana y en la noche si son buenas niñas el ultimo capito *w* (como a las 10pm)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bussy & Chiba**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Jaid Black** **y el nombre de la novela es Bussy & Chiba, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Nota 2: el titulo de la novela son los apellidos de los protagonistas.**

**Capitulo 4**

Tras un alarido catártico y una siesta de tres horas, Serena se sentó en su cama y extendió los brazos con un bostezo. El apasionado beso que había compartido con Darien Chiba instantáneamente volvió a su memoria, y puso su rostro en llamas.

No se comportaba así. Nunca.

"Me gustaría ser lesbiana", murmuró Serena en voz baja. Apartó las cobijas y se levantó.

Bueno, menos por el asunto de comerse un coño. Deseaba que ese particular aspecto de estar con una mujer sostuviera algún encanto, pero no lo hacía. El único atún que entraría en su boca sería directo de una lata y con algunas galletas saladas.

Demasiado malo. Habría sido una gran lesbiana de lo contrario.

"Ningún hombre con quien tratar," carraspeó ella. "Lo hubiese sido."

Yendo hacia su estudio, decidió limpiar en lugar de recordar la escena que tuvo con Darien en la mañana. Lavó sus pinceles aburriéndose hasta las lágrimas, pero hoy parecía mucho más seguro para su psique. Tedioso y monótono, quizá, pero seguro.

El retrato que había pintado un par de semanas atrás, el del joven desgarbado cuya madre murió de cáncer, captó su atención. Tocando su fibra sensible, se dirigió al caballete sobre el que estaba colocado y lo miró. La pintura se había secado hace mucho tiempo por lo que levantó suavemente su mano al niño llorando. Pasó un dedo consolador a través de su imagen, terminando en su sombría cara. "Me gustaría poder encontrarte," murmuró. "No sé por qué, pero me encuentro obsesionada contigo."

"¿Qué demonios?", Gruñó una voz masculina, lo que la sobresaltó. Su mano cayó mientras se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al intruso. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Las fosas nasales de Serena llamearon mientras su mirada se estrechaba con la de Darien Chiba. Su corazón latía con fuerza por el susto que le había dado. Abrió la boca para encararlo con una reprimenda por entrar en su departamento sin ser invitado, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos azules estaban encantados, su conciencia total fijada en una cosa y solamente una cosa.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó del cuerpo de Serena cuando vio a Darien caminando lentamente más cerca de la pintura.

_¿Podría ser? ¿Era remotamente posible que...?_

La comprensión de quién era el chico por el que sentía tan profunda tristeza la golpeó. No lo podía creer, pero nada se había sentido tan cierto. Él _entendía _lo que se siente al ser diferente. Había sufrido las burlas de otros niños miserables, mientras soportaba la muerte lenta y dolorosa de su madre, al igual que Serena.

De alguna manera esto lo hacia todo lo diferente y esclarecedor. Un espíritu que nunca había actuado directamente en su vida antes, pero ahí estaba. La madre de Darien había llevado a Serena ante su hijo.

Suavemente se aclaró la garganta. "Tu madre quiere que sepas lo orgullosa que esta", dijo en voz baja. "Y sabe que superaste todos los tormentos que injustamente infligieron en ti."

Lo vio quedarse quieto, con su espalda rígida de tensión.

"Yo… lo siento", susurró. "Si hubiese sabido que la pintura era de ti, te la habría dado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no funciona así. Nunca sé sobre quienes son las pinturas. Sólo puedo esperar a que terminen en las manos adecuadas cuando las vendo."

Lentamente se volvió a mirarla. Su expresión facial era ilegible.

"Lo siento", repitió estúpidamente, sin saber qué más decir.

Darien la miró fijamente, sus ojos abriéndose paso por su cuerpo de arriba y abajo.

"¿Está... mi madre aquí ahora?", Preguntó.

"No." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Los fantasmas, espíritus, o como quieras llamarlos tienden a dejarme e ir a donde necesiten estar una vez que las pinturas se hacen."

Una chispa defensiva se encendido en el interior Serena. ¿Incluso después de presentarse con la prueba de su capacidad, todavía creía que ella se burlaba? ¿No creía que sus experiencias con el otro mundo fueran verdaderas?

"Eso es probablemente lo mejor", dijo Darien. Su mirada atravesó la suya.

"Porque no podría hacerte ninguna de las cosas obscenas que quiero hacerte delante de mi madre."

Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ella se debatía entre los nervios, la alegría de conocer a alguien, aparte de Mina y Yaten, que creyera en ella y el placer hedonista de darse cuenta de que Darien Chiba la deseaba tanto.

Ansiosamente se apartó un rizo rubio y largo detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué clase de cosas obscenas?" señaló ella.

_¡Idiota! ¡Qué cosa más tonta dices!_

Obviamente, nunca podría tener la sofisticación de Lauren Bacall. Era una lástima, pensó Serena. Debería estar fumando un cigarrillo de esos largos y dándole una atrevida mirada con ojos seductores. En lugar de eso se estaba comportando como una boba. Continuó castigándose mentalmente así misma, aunque entretenida por todas las posibilidades maliciosas que sus palabras enviaron a su mente.

"¿Qué tal si..." murmuró Darien mientras iniciaba sus pasos hacia ella, "Te muestro en lugar de decírtelo?"

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron. Trató de tragar, pero su garganta se había secado.

Serena resopló no demasiado sutilmente. Sus pechos exhalaron al compás de su respiración mientras su frecuencia cardiaca se disparaba. Se suponía que debía temer a un hombre de su tamaño acercándose a ella con intenciones tan evidentes...

Serena saltó a los fuertes y exigentes brazos, mientras Darien la arrancaba del suelo y la llevaba hasta la silla más cercana. Tomando la parte posterior de su cabeza se aferró a él con fuerza, sus bocas chocando mientras sus lenguas buscaban cada uno al otro. Colapsaron como si fueran uno en una silla de gran tamaño.

"Tengo que estar dentro de ti", le dijo Darien con voz ronca, apartando su boca de ella. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada mientras tiraba de la falda gitana negra que llevaba. "No puedo esperar más."

Ella misma se saco la falda por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó lejos. Darien agarró la parte superior y le ayudó a desprenderse de ella rápidamente. A horcajadas sobre su regazo, los pezones de Serena se endurecieron mientras miraba fijamente sus grandes pechos intensamente lo suficiente como para marcarlos.

Darien palmeó sus pechos, sus oscuros ojos parpadeaban pesadamente. Sus pulgares comenzaron a masajear y jugar con sus pezones. Serena gimió sintiendo como su cuerpo su se transformaba en llamas.

"Chúpalos," ella exhaló.

"No antes de que este dentro de ti."

"Pero me _duelen_".

Sus pulgares se hicieron más exigentes. "Bien".

Oh, él era malo. Malo y sexy como el infierno.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Serena consiguió ponerse de pie sobre la silla y sacarse sus bragas. Las manos del gigante fácilmente la siguieron, sin dejar sus pechos mientras gemía, apreciando la nueva vista.

"Tienes un coño hermoso", rugió Darien. Su lengua se deleitó en el anillo del apetecible ombligo.

Serena se ruborizó a pesar de sí misma. Sus dos años de sequía en el departamento de relaciones sexuales a menudo la hizo preguntarse por qué se mantenía bien cuidada en esa parte. De repente, estuvo agradecida de estarlo.

Ella habría respondido, pero su lengua se disparó y rozó su clítoris. Gimió, sus piernas ya temblando sintiéndose tan firmes como fideos cocidos. Él debió de darse cuenta debido a que sus manos soltaron sus pechos y agarraron sus nalgas. Dejó caer su cabeza, tirando de ella hacia abajo hacia la parte superior de su boca y chupó frenéticamente su coño.

"Oh, Dios mío", exclamó Serena. Sus pezones estaban dolorosamente duros.

"¡Oh, sí! Oh Dios."

Ella montó el rostro de Darien, aplastando su carne excitada en su boca. Él gimió contra su vagina, chupando su clítoris y abriéndola más fuerte y con más urgencia.

"Mmmmmm", él ronroneó. "Mm mmmmmmm mm."

Darien la devoró más afanoso. Y cada vez más duro y…

El nudo de tensión en su estómago saltó libre. La sangre calentó su cara y sus pezones mientras se corrían con fuerza…

"¡Oh. Joder...Mi Diosss...!"

Darien gruñó mientras lamía sus jugos, sus callosas manos casi apretando sus suaves nalgas. Los dedos de Serena se aferraron a la cabeza de la silla, sus caderas se retorcían, forzando a su coño aquedarse lo más cerca de su boca como le fue humanamente posible. Sus jadeos fueron en crescendo cuando se corrió de nuevo, incapaz de detener el intenso clímax.

En el momento en que acabó de correrse, el cuerpo Serena se había convertido en un blando muñeco de trapo. Una especie de sueño feliz cayó sobre ella, drogándola. Se incorporó de cara de Darien y se derrumbó en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él una vez más.

"No hay descanso para los cansados," murmuró Darien.

Ella podía sentir su erección dura como el acero, empujando contra sus jeans, exigiendo su atención. No importaba qué tan agotada estaba. Él había dejado en claro que la noche acababa de empezar.

¡Gracias Dios!

A Serena le urgía observar a tan bello espécimen en su desnudes total. Levantó la camiseta negra que Darien llevaba, sacándola sobre su cabeza y arrojándola lejos.

Sus ojos azules se estrechaban con deseo a la vista de su torso desnudo y cincelado.

Darien Chiba era todo músculo y cero grasa. Su cuerpo era duro y masculino, y en total contraste con su suave femineidad.

"Eres tan hermoso", susurró ella, sus dedos deslizándose a través del vello negro de su pecho. "Tan varonil y hermoso."

"Quítame los jeans", le sugirió con voz ronca.

Los desabrochó y deslizó la cremallera. Él se levantó de la silla un poco, lo suficiente para permitir a Serena sacarle sus vaqueros y bajarlos por su firme trasero hasta más allá de sus rodillas. Su polla gruesa, rígida se liberó, su pecho subió arriba y abajo al ritmo de su entrecortada respiración. No perdió más tiempo, agarró su pene por la raíz y lo puso en la entrada de su coño.

"Eso es, Sere", se quejó Darien. "Siéntate en él, nena."

_Sere. _Por lo general detestaba cuando la gente la llama por ese modo.

Cuando Darien lo dijo, con toda esa posesividad masculina y excitación, con un tono sexy, le encantó

El amasó sus nalgas, atrayéndola más cerca. "Ponlo en tu interior, Sere. Tengo que follarte, cariño."

Sus palabras eran intoxicantes. Ásperas, sucias y ¡oh! tan estimulantes.

Sosteniendo su pene con una mano, utilizó la otra para separar los labios de su vagina y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su eje, empalándose así misma con un gemido.

"Maldita sea, estás apretada", él apretó fuera. _"Mierda"._

"Tú eres enorme", ella jadeó.

Serena colocó sus palmas contra su pecho como apoyo y comenzó a montarlo.

Sus pechos se sacudían mientras cogía el ritmo, con los pezones tiesos de tanta excitación. La lengua de Darien no se hizo esperar más. Se enrosco alrededor de su adolorido pezón, devorándolo con su caliente boca. Ella gimió cuando él febrilmente chupó, instintivamente lo monto más rápido, atravesándose así misma más duro.

"Eres mía ahora", gruñó, liberando su pezón con un sonido de explosión. "Toda mía."

Lo montó más rápido, la sensación de su gran polla, tan condenadamente buena en su interior. Quería correrse, pero lo evitó, temía que le diera mucho sueño demasiado pronto.

"Más fuerte," Darien gimió. _"Fóllame más fuerte."_

_L_o montó sin inhibiciones, deleitándose en su deseo por ella. Los rubios cabellos rebotaban mientras lo follaba largo y duro, sin querer que este momento llegara al final.

"Mi dulce Sere Tsukino," Darien rechinó. "_Toda mía_."

Las palabras posesivas fueron su perdición. Serena se dejó caer en su pene una, dos, tres veces más, luego se corrió tan fuerte y violentamente que creyó se iba a desmayar.

"_¡Siiiiiiiiiii!"_, Ella gimió. "¡Oh, Darien! Oh, _¡sí!"_

La agarró bruscamente por las caderas y golpeó su pene dentro de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para correrse.

"Serena", dijo con voz entrecortada. _"Mierda"._

Darien se corrió dentro de ella, su esperma caliente se disparó hasta llenar su vagina. Le montó duro, ordeñando su polla, sacándole todo lo que tenía que dar.

"Eres tan sexy", dijo Darien con voz ronca. Le besó sus pezones, mientras bajaba el ritmo hasta detenerse y frenar. "Tan perfecta."

¿Perfecta? ¿Ella?

Su corazón se hincho, Serena se derrumbó sobre su pecho con su energía totalmente agotada. Se supone que tres orgasmos enormes en treinta minutos podrían hacerle eso a una mujer. Que el hombre más guapo del mundo le dijera que era sexy y perfecta fue la guinda del pastel. Ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba, con la esperanza de la noche nunca terminara.

Darien nunca pensó desear a una mujer más de lo que quería a Serena.

Ella era una contradicción. Inocente y sexual, ingenua y mundana, formidable y tentadora. Era todo lo que quería y más.

"Necesito estar dentro de ti otra vez", gruñó Darien. "Ahora".

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron con inocencia. Sus pezones duros empujaron contra su enorme pecho.

Ella era una paradoja.

Tenía que follarla de nuevo antes de que su polla explotara.

Al parecer, ella tenía otras intenciones.

Serena se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo y hasta el suelo entre sus piernas. La miraba con hambre, mientras sus labios carnosos, hinchados y abiertos ya se envolvían alrededor de su magnifica y endurecida polla. Darien gimió, tan encendido por la visión como estaba por sus sentidos.

"Eso es, nena", dijo entre dientes, con los párpados pesados. "Chúpalo."

Él deslizó sus dedos por su largo y rubio cabello y se aferró a la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La boca de Serena trabajó por toda la longitud de su eje, sus ojos azules mirando hacia él mientras le chupaba la polla como uno de sus chupetes favoritos.

"Más rápido," Darien rechinó. "Más Duro".

Ansiosa cumplió, dándole la mamada de todas las mamadas. Lo chupó más fuerte y rápido, con los labios y la lengua, "Mmm...", ronroneó ella alrededor de su pene.

"Mmmmmmm...". Era exquisito

Darien gritó en respuesta, su esperma caliente amenazando con salir a chorros como siguiera chupándosela. Sus pies se curvaron cuan un orgasmo duro rompió a través de él, el semen salió disparado en borbotones. Ella bebió todo de él, no desperdiciando de tan exquisito néctar ni una gota.

"Mierda", jadeó Darien, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, de arriba a abajo.

"Maldición".

No quería que ella jamás lo dejara.

No había forma de dar sentido a su instantánea mutua atracción, pero no le importaba de todos modos. Era más profundo, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Todo lo que Darien sabía con certeza era que, por cualquier razón, Serena Tsukino había entrado en su vida queriendo un apartamento, y había conseguido que dejara sus barreras de lado, meterse bajo su piel, haciéndole sentir otra vez. Sentir de una forma como nunca antes se había permitido. Fue a la vez una maravillosa y aterradora comprensión.

Sin reflexionar más, Darien levantó a Serena sobre su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza. Si ella se alejaba, no sería porque la dejó ir.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: no se pueden quejar hubo acción jijiji :D bueno en las tarde les subo el capitulo final si no, en el noche será. Chicas sepan que yo también soy lectora y cuando me engancho en un libro no hay quien me detenga en leer y a veces no escribo mis fics jajajaj u_u¡ pero prometo actualizar jajajaj palabra de Sailor.**

**Rews si?**


	5. Chapter 5 Fin

**Bossy & Chiba**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Jaid Black** **y el nombre de la novela es Bossy & Chiba, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Nuestras adaptaciones y fics si desean adaptarlos por favor pedirnos permiso ¡NADA DE PLAGIO! No me gusta que me agarren las historias sin nuestro consentimiento. No duden en pedírnoslo que con gusto les damos permiso. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

**Nota 2: el titulo de la novela son los apellidos de los protagonistas.**

**Capitulo 5**

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cama, el cuerpo de Darien posesivamente pegado al suyo. La cama, ¡habían llegado a la cama! Sonrió mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

_Trataron _de llegar a la habitación en innumerables ocasiones, pero no pudieron permanecer alejados el uno del otro el tiempo suficiente para llegar allí. En la silla, en el suelo, en el pasillo... en todas partes, también en el fregadero de la cocina. Y, por supuesto, la cama. Tal vez solucionarían esa situación hoy día.

"Buenos días", murmuró con voz grave. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Como un bebé."

"Yo también".

"Lo sé. Me desperté a causa de tus ronquidos."

Él sonrió. Darien la soltó el tiempo suficiente para estirarse y bostezar y luego nuevamente la abrazó. Podía sentir la erección mañanera empujando contra su vientre, demandando atención. Serena se agachó y agarró su pene por la raíz, su vientre se apretó con su gemido.

Lo deseaba. Ayer, hoy... siempre. La comprensión fue aleccionadora. Su mano cayó lejos mientras los muros que protegían su corazón intentaban alejar a Darien de él. ¿Qué pasaba si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si ella era sólo otra muesca en el poste de la cama o de una silla, por así decirlo?

"Escucha, Sere", dijo Darien, apoyándose en un codo, "Tenemos que hablar". Ho, ho. Serena suspiró. Nada bueno venía con esas palabras.

"¿No te gusta hablar?" Gruñó él. "Creía que las chicas entendían ese tipo de cosas."

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba. La luz juguetona de sus ojos causó estragos en sus defensas y sonrió. "Creo que ambos sabemos que no soy una chica común"

"Eres mucho mejor", dijo seriamente. "Eres una para quedarse."

¿Para quedarse? No era exactamente una tarjeta de Hallmark, sin embargo hizo que su corazón diera un flippity-flop.

"Así eres tu." Ella sonrió.

"Me alegro de que te sientas así, cariño. Pero tengo que aclarar las cosas aquí."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Aquí venía. El discurso _"Me gustas mucho pero no estoy listo para un compromiso"_.

"Yo no comparto", dijo Darien con brusquedad. Sus ojos la traspasaron. "Seiya tiene que irse."

"¿Seiya?"

"Los vi juntos."

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír. A carcajadas.

"Esto es malditamente serio, Serena." Tenía el ceño fruncido. "No comparto con nadie, y mucho menos con un pelmazo como ese."

Tratando de controlar la risa, le explicó lo que había sucedido esa noche en el restaurante. Ella se sentía tan atraída hacia Seiya Kou como una mosca al matamoscas.

"Gracias a Dios", dijo a un desconcertado Darien. "Tuve miedo por un minuto de tener que ir a darle una paliza."

"Me gustas", dijo Serena, con expresión sobria. "Solamente tú".

Su caliente y oscura mirada se encontró con la de ella. "Y tu me gustas. Sólo tú", dijo en voz baja.

Una premonición de lo que vendría llegó con fuerza, obligándola a ver el futuro.

Odiaba cuando esto ocurría. Inevitablemente, terminaría rompiendo cosas si le mostraban que el hombre en cuestión no era el correcto.

Una imagen cristalina se formó en su mente. Iba caminando por la calle cogida de la mano por dos niños pequeños, una hermosa pequeña rubia y un guapo niño de cabellos oscuros. Gemelos. Sus gemelos. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a su padre.

Era Darien. El fuerte y apuesto Darien, tan magnífico como siempre. Tomó a sus hijos, y dirigió una mirada llena de amor, pronunciando en su oído las palabras "Te amo" y escoltó a su familia al mismo restaurante del que acababan de hablar.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Me alegro de ser la única que te gusta, Darien Chiba". Ella agarró su polla de nuevo y reanudó el masaje. "Porque yo nunca te voy a dejar ir. Ni a ti, ¡ni a esto!", Se rió.

**FIN**

**N/A: bueno mis reinas se acabo la historia y Serena quedo con mas que solo una noche ya que vi el futuro de nuestro adorado Darien jejeje ojala nosotras también pudiéramos ver el futuro para evitar a los idiotas y machistas hombres u_u pero que va¡ nada es nunca lo que uno quiere ¬¬)L*** ups… se me escaparon unos tiros así que agachaos chicas 0_0¡ jaja saludos y Rews t subo una nueva historia así de buena de Jaid Black :D**


End file.
